Healing Despair
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: Kimblee ponders in isolation if war is all he's got, and if he could ever touch something without destroying it with the hands he got. This is for Kimbleethirst, a guest here on who has liked both of my KimbleexSheska/KimbleyxSciezska stories. Enjoy.


**For a Guest called** **Kimbleethirst who loves the Kimblee fluff. Hope you get to read, since your not really following me, but just a simple Guest. lol. XD Enjoy! :)**

The gust of wind could care less of who was walking in it's path.

Kimblee could care less himself. He too was a walking explosion waiting to happen.

His heart beat counted everything. How high his adrenaline was going, how tired his human form was, and how much he might have left to live in this shell his spirit resided in...

Kimblee din't know how long he'd been walking in this blizzard, hell... How was he even alive...? Was another question...

Last thing he remembered he was in the endless pit of Pride, helping Edward Elric defeat him. Now he was here wandering the harsh weather of the Briggs cold mountings... His wound on his neck no longer bleeding. What was left was a scar. From that Chimera... Healed...

"Man this place with no one in site to kill is indeed boring..." Kimblee whispered as he passed out from wondering so long.

Not to long after he had passed out, two pairs of boots stood in front of his collapsed body. The new form struggled to drag Kimblee's form to safety, but never gave in as eventually both where in the warmth and safety of a little house that the stranger dragging Kimblee had.

...

Kimblee was slowly gaining consciousness due to both the warmth of the house he was in, and the warmth of the voice that held the hero who dared save him.

Kimblee looked up, seeing a familiar form. It was that mousy librarian girl from Amestris. She was struggling to read, but her voice was still warm and comforting.

"Why...are you reading like that...?" Kimblee asked curiously, as he slowly sat up on the wooden floors underneath him.

A gasp escaped Sheska. The Crimson Alchemist was awake, and not to be trusted, but Sheska din't have the heart to leave him to die in that cold. She rapped herself closer to the covers over her back and shoulders, and told Kimblee that her glasses we're broken from her struggle to get him into her house.

"Was I that heavy to you Ms. Bookworm?" Kimblee asked with a smile, and half chuckle.

"Oh! NO! Not at all! As much..." Sheska said a bit frightened.

Kimblee looked around at his surroundings. Books everywhere, a few candles, and the broken glasses laying on the floor on top of some books next to Sheska we're soon noticed.

"So why are you here Ms. Bookworm? At Briggs to be specific?" Kimblee asked curiously. It was not normal for Soft J. Kimblee to pry, but the girl concerned him quite a bit. She was the complete opposite of him, and could not imagine her being out here. Then again... He to would not be caught here for to long, unless he came across something to kill that had equal fight in them as he did, to make things entertaining...

"I'm here just researching something..." Is all Sheska said in almost a whisper.

Kimblee's left eyebrow raised up in confusion, but it was obvious to him that Sheska did not want to share.

"Are you alone Ms. Bookworm?" Kimblee continued to ask.

"I am... but I can handle myself!" Sheska said, trying to sound brave. Her voice cracking a bit.

"You really believe that? With these giant Brigg bears?" Kimblee asked chuckling.

"Sure I can. Can you? I just saved your sorry ass over there...!" Sheska said a little angry by the Crimson Alchemist taunting her.

Kimblee's reaction was from smiley to serious. Did this girl actually just insult him? Whatever her reasons for being here we're her business alone, but he actually was starting to worry about her well being. He admired her love and passion for books; something she loved. He admired her bravery, but his prying questions needed to be answered severely. Because he did not expect this encounter.

"Hmmp! If you must really know why I'm here, it's because I'm looking for other life forms!" Sheska said feeling proud from the looks of it.

"Life forms?" Kimblee questioned her.

That got Kimblee thinking. Did she know about the homonculus...? Why would she of all people be looking for them with most of them gone, and with a bad reputation for being dangerous...?

"Aliens! I will find them! At least one!" Sheska shouted while standing up from the floor looking determined.

Kimblee almost fell to the side, but caught himself, chuckling a little from her sudden absurd outburst.

"Really? Aliens?" Kimblee questioned in a fit of laugh that Sheska thought was quite attractive, as she gulped a bit uneasy.

"Well Yeah! I'm determined to prove they exist! So laugh all you want Soft J. Kimblee!" Sheska shouted a bit offended by the man's laughter.

"That's cute girl...!" Kimblee continued to laugh, while dragging his body close to her's on the floor.

This action made Sheska a bit nervous as Kimblee approached her to sit by her side. She knew what those markings in his hands we're of. She read the nature of it, and din't really like the outcome they had on others bodies...

Kimblee smiled at her. Already reading her thoughts.

"You know Ms. Bookworm... I always wanted to kill everything in my path... Finding joy in killing...but you taught me something today." Kimblee said smiling all the while.

"What's that...?" Sheska questioned, nervous aura detected in her voice.

"You taught me in this isolation that if I keep killing everyone in my path, that this world won't be as much fun anymore. I'll eventually be alone, and won't here anymore screams of pain." Kimblee concluded.

Sheska understood the maniac perfectly. Despite it being crazy, she understood the deep dark thoughts of this man. Maybe she was reading to many mystery books, but she regardless understood.

"Then why don't you work for a asylum, or hospital where you can hear cries of pain all day...? But I don't recommend you being a healer... You can be a janitor, cleaning and humming all day as you listen to cries. Not all cries are from dying, but also from healing..." Sheska said a bit disturbed from her own thoughts.

"I can't believe this! You are even more amusing then I thought...!" Kimblee said while laughing more.

"But it's true!" The bookworm shouted.

"I'll give you credit Sheska. Those are some great ideas..." Kimblee said out loud with a smile that held happiness and fondness. Not the usual cynical smile he wore.

Kimblee reached down with his hand on the floor, lightly brushing by Sheska's hand, making her blush. He grabbed her glasses that we're broken next to her, and held them up. He could tell Sheska was afraid of what he would do with them, but he quickly erased that look from her face by placing his lips onto her's. It was a few minutes of the kindness Sheska has never witnessed from Kimblee that she heard from others. She felt the urge to kiss him back as he was pulling away, and she did so without a care, pulling him by his collared shirt. They kissed for what it seemed like eternity. Eventually breaking apart.

"Sheska... You sure you want to give a murderer the time of day...?" Kimblee whispered close to Sheska's ear. Holding onto her face gently with the hands that could harm just by touch.

"I know you won't harm me... Not now when I proved a point with you..." Sheska replied.

"Cocky are we...?" Kimblee smiled as he kissed Sheska's cheek gently a couple of times before letting go. Leaving Sheska to sit there rather dazzled by the effect he could have on her that books usually did. Was she actually feeling turned on...? How dreaded she thought.

Sheska snapped back into reality as she saw Kimblee's concentration back on her glasses. With Alchemy he actually was able to repair her broken glasses. Sheska was surprised, she thought the Alchemist only knew how to destroy... Suddenly feeling bad that she had judged him so.

"I'm sorry Kimblee..." Sheska whispered. Resting her head gently on his strong shoulder.

Kimblee looked a bit puzzled. Wondering what the girl was apologizing for, but decided to remain in silence, letting her rest on him, as he too fell asleep. Sheska's arm intertwined with his, as they sat on the floor asleep.

...

The next mourning the blizzard had stopped. The sunshine was seeping through the shades, and that made Sheska stir awake. She looked around in search of the Crimson Alchemist, but din't see him. His scarf was rapped around her shoulders as the only proof that he indeed was here before, and that it was all not a crazy dream. Sheska looked at the table. Her fixed glasses we're there on top of a letter Kimblee had left.

 _Sheska,_

 _By the time you get up, it will probably be morning... I just wanted to thank you for letting a stray dog spend the night with such an amusing, and amazing girl as yourself. I'm sorry I'm not here with you till mourning. That's over staying, and getting attached. I have yet to know these feeling well. I only ask that you find it in your heart to forgive this abrupt leave. I'll find you once my thoughts are clear. Until then I want you to prove me wrong about these aliens you believe so much in... ha ha. Thank you again Bookworm..._

 _Sincerely your's, Solf J. Kimblee._

Tears gathered in Sheska's eyes quickly. She missed him already, and worried for him, but she knew his words we're sincere. She'd love to prove him wrong... and she would.

...

For the time being Kimblee felt he needed to be away, but he'd find her again. He pondered a long time while walking if he really deserved being around the girl, but after that night he felt that some of the despair had vanished, and that with her he could blend with society for once, and continue loving that girl with the heavy interest of reading, and whoever dared to set them apart, well... he'd feel bad for, because his insanity would not be completely gone, only hidden for the time being.

 **End.**

 **When I write for KimbleexSheska, I try to make it as canon as possible with personality. I think how can Kimblee be when acting sweet. We've already seen him act of course. But here he is sincere as he can be. And as legit as I can make him. Hope you've enjoyed. R &R please. ^_^**


End file.
